Une soirée bien arrosée
by Marechal Rattus
Summary: Un Ciel emmené de force à une soirée... il boit... après, il y a une histoire de vomi et un démon peu enjoué... enfin presque.


**_Parfois... je me fais peur..._**

**_Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai écrit ça... et pourtant... j'ai encore déliré... avec un côté un peu... sadique ?  
_**

**_A vous de juger mais ça ne vaut pas certains lemons que j'ai pu écrire^^'  
_**

**_PS : désolée pour les fautes et oublis de mots^^'  
_**

* * *

Ciel était accoudé contre un mur, sirotant un cocktail de fruits. Elizabeth avait réussi encore à le trimballer à une soirée mondaine. Il avait néanmoins réussi à sortir comme il le voulait et pas porter cet infâme habit que sa cousine lui avait choisi. Le Comte se revêtait d'un ensemble noir jais avec des insignes argentés et bleus à connotation militaire. Il chercha son majordome des yeux. Où était cet abruti ? Le jeune noble soupira en se regardant compte qu'il avait fini son verre. Il s'avança vers le buffet et il prit un verre au hasard aux couleurs vives et un peu translucides, il avala d'une traite, ayant soif. Il eut un rictus et son œil saphir avisa la coupe.

_De l'alcool._

Il hocha les épaules et enfila ainsi plusieurs. A vrai dire, il espérait tomber malade afin de vite s'enfuir de cet endroit. Ciel prit une autre coupe et alla s'assoir sur l'un des rares fauteuils vides. Il resta là à regarder les gens danser, rire, discuter, jouer… pendant combien de temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. En tout cas, il avait réussi à s'échapper de Lizzy et il continua de siroter son verre. Au moment où il allait avaler le reste cul-sec, une main gantée immaculée vint l'arrêter. Il croisa le regard de Sebastian, exprimant une certaine irritation.

_ Bocchan. Ça suffit, vous avez assez bu comme ça. Vous êtes soul.

_ Et alors ? M'en fous ! Redonne-moi ça !

Sous ses yeux, Sebastian but le reste. Il se retourna vers son contractant.

_ Vous êtes désagréable, nous rentrons au manoir. Je vais m'excuser de votre part auprès de votre hôte.

Ciel ne broncha pas. Il attendit quelques instants et Sebastian revint le chercher.

Le chemin du retour était froid.

_ Vous n'êtes vraiment pas croyable. L'héritier Phantomhive se comportait de la sorte en public ! Je ne vous ai jamais éduqué ainsi !

_ C'est de TA faute ! Répliqua le jeune noble.

_ Mais bien sur.

_ Oui ! Tu m'as obligé à aller là-bas ! Te mettant avec Elizabeth alors que je ne voulais surtout pas sortir ! Mais bon, je suis plutôt satisfait car mon petit manège a marché.

Sebastian le fixa et haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous ? Non ! Vous avez fait exprès de vous souler juste pour rentrer au manoir ! Mais ! Bocchan ? Oh non !

Le dit Bocchan était devenu vert, sentant l'alcool remonté. Sebastian voulut ouvrir la porte mais ils étaient en pleine marche et Ciel vomit… sur lui. Le démon leva les yeux au ciel et lança un regard noir sur son maître. Ce dernier le remarqua.

_ Bien fait !

_ Quoi ? Vivement qu'on rentre ! Vous allez le regretter !

Et là, Ciel se mit à rire comme un hystérique. Sebastian soupira… le jeune homme était complètement soul…

Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de le déshabiller entièrement et le mit dans la baignoire remplie d'eau.

Ciel écarquilla les yeux et poussa un hurlement strident. Pendant ce temps, le majordome enleva son frac souillé de vomi et le jeta à terre. Il se tourna menaçant vers le jeune garçon.

_ J'espère que vous êtes un peu réveillé maintenant ! Je vous jure alors…

Il vit Ciel sourire vicieusement et il éclaboussa son domestique. Sebastian se pinça les arcades du nez et il fusilla de nouveau du regard son jeune maître.

_ Pouvez-vous arrêter vos bêtises ?

_ Et si ce n'était que le début ? Lança Ciel de manière sensuelle.

Le démon se figea surpris et il observa son vis-à-vis. Ciel était à genoux dans la baignoire. Sa chemise blanche lui collait à la peau, mettant en valeur sa fine taille. Il avait enlevé son cache-œil. Son regard… Le démon sourit à son tour.

_ Bocchan. Voulez-vous jouer à un jeu dangereux ?

_ Quel sorte de jeu ?

Sebastian se baissa en avant, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres du visage de son contractant. Ses yeux vermeils brillèrent.

_ Un jeu avec une baignoire, de l'eau et vous et moi. Je vous promets qu'après, je vous passerai l'envie de vous souler exprès.

Ciel attrapa sa cravate.

_ Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est vouloir dire ? Et si, plutôt, se serait toi qui puisses adorer quand je suis soul ?

_ Essayez-vous de tenter le diable ?

_ Qui sait ?

Sebastian se jeta sur ses lèvres enfantines. Il en profita pour enlever rapidement ses chaussures et il plongea dans la baignoire avec son contractant, se moquant de l'eau qui débordait. Le majordome attrapa le cou de sa proie et le mordilla presque violemment.

Ciel attrapa ses cheveux en gémissant. Il passa une de ces jambes entre celles de son démon et il appuya tout en bougeant légèrement. Avec ses mains, il attrapa brusquement le visage de son serviteur et il l'embrassa fougueusement, pénétrant sa langue sans aucune forme de procès.

Sebastian se retrouva assis dans la baignoire, dominé par un Ciel excité et tentateur. Avec ses mains enfantines, il s'agita sur les aines du démon. Ce dernier s'humectait les lèvres en fixant le jeune garçon se livrer à de pareilles activités. Il ferma les yeux et mit la tête en arrière.

_ Ah !

Ciel venait de passer enfin l'une de ses mains dans son sous-vêtement, empoignant son dard trop volumineux et gorgé de sang. Le démon caressa son maître, dessinant ses côtes et empoigna à son tour le membre inexpérimenté. Il eut vite raison de son contractant qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Sebastian ricana.

_ Et si nous passions à la vitesse supérieure ? J'en veux déjà plus !

Avant même d'entendre la réponse de Ciel, il reprit sa place de dominant et il le mit à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, faisant bouger l'eau. Il écarta légèrement les fesses de son contractant et s'enfonça sans cérémonie, blessant le jeune garçon qui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

_ Ah ! Sebastian !

Le démon fut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à entendre un cri entre la souffrance et le plaisir. Et pourtant… quant il vit l'œil saphir rempli de stupre… il n'hésita plus. Il sourit de plus belle.

_ Bocchan… vous êtes un vilain garçon… vous soulez de la sorte… vous méritez d'être puni, non ?

_ Oh oui, souffla Ciel. Punis-moi Sebastian.

Le majordome des Enfers ricana.

_ Yes, My Lord…

Il commença alors avec de grands mouvements brutaux. Ciel gémissait, se cognant parfois contre la baignoire. Sebastian lui attrapa les cheveux et l'obligea à essayer de remonter, tout en continuant des va-et-vient soutenus et destructeurs. En effet, même si Ciel couinait de plaisir, il l'avait déchiré. Les gouttes de sang tombant dans la baignoire en étaient les preuves. Néanmoins, Sebastian ne pouvait se retenir et il occupait ce corps chétif et tentant. Le démon était plus que satisfait… en plus d'avoir plus tard son âme, il souillait un corps d'enfant, le corps de SON contractant.

_ Oh… Bocchan… si vous savez comme vous m'excitez…

Il continua ainsi à le marteler, entendant Ciel crier de plus en plus fort…

Le lendemain matin… Ciel se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne et n'arrivait plus à s'assoir ou à marcher sans avoir mal. Hélas pour lui, il n'était pas assez cuité et il se souvenait en grande partie de ce qu'il avait fait avec Sebastian… par sa propre faute en plus…

Le démon, lui, s'amusait de cette situation et il s'était promis de le refaire avec son contractant !


End file.
